Maybe Someday
by EmW05
Summary: It ended just as it was expected to. It wasn't supposed to work and it didn't, but when Brooke has to come back to Tree Hill for a funeral will their loved be rekindled or it 4 years too long? Major Brooke Nathan! Some LH, JB, maybe JP
1. Prolouge

**Author Note: This is my first attempt at a short story. I was just sort of stuck in all my other stories and I had an idea for this story, so I just started it. Hope everyone likes it. If enough people like it maybe I will turn it into a full length story. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

They were a modern day Romeo and Juliet minus the death plus extreme wealth. He was the son of the owner of Scott Motors while she was the daughter of the owner of the rival company, Davis Automotive. Not only did Dan Scott hate the Davis' because they were his competitors, but they also had old money, something that the Scott's did not have. The Scott's had to be the best and because of the Davis', they weren't.  
  
There lives were like clockwork. Every night was the same story. He would sneak out of his house right after his parents fell asleep. She would do the same. Her parents always went to bed around ten so as soon as she knew it was safe to leave she would. It was comforting to know that if she ever needed him, she would know where he was. He would be waiting for her behind the giant oak tree in the park. He would always have a fleece blanket and a thermos of coffee with her name on it and she liked that stability in her life. No matter what her parents said, he was good for her and she knew it.  
  
Just like every other night she tip-toed through her house making sure that everyone was asleep. She knew to look for her mother in the master bedroom while her father would be sprawled out in the living room snoring like there was no tomorrow. There they were, just where she suspected. Her mother's face was buried in her down pillow. The light was still on, she didn't dare run the risk of turning it off and her mother waking up, so she left it on. As so rounded the corner and went into the living room, there was her father. At first she couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, but then when she heard the snoring she knew it was okay to leave. She always left her shoes outside as to makes sure not to make any noise.  
  
It was a crisp, fall night. The trees had just begun to change colors. The once green leaves now were an array of orange, red, yellow, and the occasional brown. It was so beautiful out. Her heart began to ache as it did sometimes before she saw him. Knowing that her parents would never approve and the fact that his parents could and would never be fond of her make her heart break because she loved him more than she had ever loved anything in her whole life. More than she loved her Prada purse, her Manolo Blahnik shoes, or her Porsche. She had never felt like this before and it almost scared her, until she realized he was going through the same thing.  
  
She spotted him from across the yard. He stood, leaning on the tree where they met every night. Turning behind her to make sure no one was there, she ran toward him. They embraced and fell to the ground. He kissed her and said, "I've missed you." She smiled and ran her thumb over his chapped lips, slowly kissing him again. She came to her feet and leaned against the tree. Above her shoulder, carved into the bark of the oak tree were their names. He reached for her hand and slowly stood up, "Remember when we did that?" He asked her, placing his hand on the place where they had engraved their names months before.  
  
Her arms were wrapped around his waist. She lowered her head onto his shoulder and rested it there for several minutes. No one spoke and the silence blended in with the cool air. She closed her eyes and took in the atmosphere. The air smelled of autumn, it was an indescribable smell and the only way anyone could know what it smelled like would have been to be there, right then.  
  
"Lets sit down," He said, squatting down and spreading out their every night blanket. His dark hair blended in with the dark colored blanket. She nuzzled in close to him. They were so close they could hear each other's heart beat.  
  
Her head found his chest and she listened. "I like the rhythm," She said, placing her hand right in front of her face. She felt his hand run over her head and she spoke again, "You know, it is sort of comforting. The sound, I mean, not the fact that your heart is still beating." He gave a light laugh at her comment, knowing how serious she was being. "There has always been something I found so intriguing about regularity." She turned her head and looked at him, "Is that weird?"  
  
He shook his head and sat up. Her head remained on his lap. He ran his hands over her head and said, "No. I don't think so." Sometimes he hated the deep conversations that she started but he would continue them just because he knew how much she enjoyed them.  
  
Everything was so easy in the beginning for them. No one knew they were together. That was the main factor that made their relationship so much easier months ago. In their minds everything was perfect. The star basketball player always dated the popular cheerleader and that was the way they were. Then it started to creep out. Slowly but surely everyone found out. And finally, their parents found out. Needless to say, they were less than thrilled.  
  
She moved her head up close to his and let herself fall asleep even thought she knew she shouldn't have. "Babe?" He said. He looked over at her and saw her closed eyes. "Goodnight," He quietly said as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Tall, dark, and handsome plus 36-24-36 should equal happiness and it would have if they could have just been alone. Why did there have to be so many factors to their happiness? Who ever said "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" obviously didn't experience anything like this and was clearly not strong enough because he had to have been dead by now.  
  
Waking up next to her was something that he loved doing. The sun had just come up. His watch read 5:50. She was already awake and sitting up. "Hey." He said to her softly. She didn't answer but he heard weeping coming from what seemed to be her. "What's wrong?" He sat up next to her.  
  
"Nothing." She shook her head and quickly wiped the tears away. She looked to him and gave a fake smile, "I'm fine."  
  
"No really," He put his hand on her back.  
  
She fell into his arms, "I am so tired of this."  
  
"I know."  
  
"No, I can't do it anymore. I love you more than anything but I can't be happy knowing that no one approves of this."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I don't know what I am saying." She paused and began to sob. "I am scared of what I am saying because I don't want this to happen."  
  
"I don't want to be without you. I can't."  
  
"I know." She let out a long sigh. "This is hard. This is so damn hard, Nathan."  
  
"Brooke, I know, but come on don't do this..."  
  
She watched his eyes fill with tears. He never cried. She knew this was the wrong thing to do but she had to. She had to have the pressure off of he shoulders for a while, "We just can't..."  
  
"Don't say it, Brooke! You don't mean it." He wiped the tears away from his face and continued, "Please don't." He watched her stand up and begin to walk away.  
  
She chewed on her lip, drew blood, but didn't stop. He went after her. She felt his hand on her back, "No Nathan please, you are making this so much harder than it should be. Just, leave me alone."  
  
"Brooke, you don't mean that. I know you don't." She started to run away from him. "Please stop. You can't run away from me or... this."  
  
When she was about thirty feet from him she turned around and yelled to him, "I know, but I am going to try. I love you." She blew him a kiss. The tears continued to fall from her eyes, "Maybe someday."


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author Note: Thanks so much to those who replied to the short story. I just was thinking that no one hardly ever puts Nathan and Brooke together so I decided to step out of the box and do it. Please everyone tell me what you think. All reviews are appreciated. Positve. Negative. I don't care, just review. Thanks so much. Hope you enjoy._**

**_Em_**

Chapter 1

Life was so different now. In the three years since she had seen him everything in her life had changed so drastically. After that night in the park she made the decision that changed her life forever. She had no other choice. She had to leave, and she did.  
  
She purchased a one way ticket to Charlotte, packed her bags and left with out turning back and without saying goodbye. He knew it was best that she left. They loved each other too much for her to stay.  
  
To outsiders they seemed to have the perfect relationship. But those closest to them knew better. They knew their relationship was like hell. Hell that was brought on by their parents and those who thought they had a standard to uphold; _they were the Captian of the Basketball Team and The Head Cheerleader weren't they_? Nathan knew that if Brooke hadn't left then he still would have been in hell, his own personal, lonely hell.  
  
Finishing school in an unfamiliar place was the last thing on her mind. Her number one worry was having to go back to the place where her heart was. She dreaded seeing him again. He still had her heart and there was no way she could get it back, but she didn't mind because she still had his.  
  
She was a junior in college and still hadn't gone back. That was until she got the phone call that changed her perfectly content life. Dan Scott had died of congested heart failure. That was enough of a shocker. Here came the big one, Nathan had specifically asked that Brooke be at the funeral.  
  
Now here she was, standing in the foyer of the house at which she had been staying. She was a nanny for a very wealthy family in Charlotte. He was the mayor and his wife, the second since Brooke had been there, was the ex-wife of the previous mayor. _What a love triangle_. She looked at her cell phone. The call from her mother had been disconnected. She folded her arms across her chest and went into the kitchen.  
  
Hannah, the youngest of the three children, sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She picked out the marshmallows in her Lucky Charms and threw the oat pieces at her brother, who was standing in front of the mini plasma screen TV under the cabinets.  
  
"Hannah, quit it and Hayden move away from the television screen. You are going to go blind." She said, squatting down and picking the pieces of cereal off of the marble floor. Her chocolate brown hair fell into her face. She shoved it behind her shoulders and stood up. Hannah continued to throw the cereal and Hayden had not moved. It was a lost cause. She would never win this battle. She surrendered and went on her way into the TV room.  
  
The oldest of the Wade clan laid on the leather wrap around couch. Harrison had his headphones in his ears, eyes closed, and pajamas still on. Brooke looked at her watch. She wasn't his nanny, but still she had to look out for him. "Harrison," She nudged him on the shoulder. He didn't move. "Harrison, it's 10. You were supposed to clean the pool an hour ago."  
  
He pulled the headphones out of his ears and looked up at her, "Brooke, I am seventeen, I can fend for myself. I have all day to clean the pool, but I don't have all day to sleep." He put the headphones back on and motioned for her to leave, "So if you don't mind."  
  
Brooke leaned over him and pulled the IPOD away from him. "Get up and clean the pool." He looked at her, puzzled. "You go to the best high school in town; I know you understand what I am saying." He just stared at her. "Harrison, are you even listening to me?"  
  
Answering truthfully and being a typical teenage boy, "No." He sat on his knees looking at Brooke, who was still leaning over. "I was looking down your shirt." She quickly stood up and tugged at the V-Cut in her shirt. "That's not going to change anything." She watched him head out the back door. Before he could close it he said, "Nice pink bra. Very sexy."  
  
"Harrison! Pool!" She watched him until he got to the pool, making sure he was doing just what she told him. He took his shirt off to reveal his perfectly cut torso. _Golfing must have paid off in some ways_, Brooke thought to herself.  
  
She turned around and picked Hannah off of the stool she was sitting on. "Go get some clothes on. We are going to go to the grocery store. But first I have to call your mom, okay?" Hannah nodded and headed up the stairs.  
  
Brooke picked the phone up off the receiver and dialed Mrs. Wade's cell phone number. "Mrs. Wade, its Brooke. I hate to do this because I know how important the Brunch is tomorrow, but I have to go home... I know, I have to though... Yes, thank you for understanding... I have to leave tonight... Yes, six will be fine... Thanks again." She hung up the phone and sat down in the living room.  
  
"Brooke, uh, Harrison is, uh, you might want to come here." Hayden said as he looked out the window at his brother. "What happens if you filled a pool with soap?" She thought he was just being a normal curious eight years old.  
  
"Hayden, what are you talking about?" She said, lethargically getting up off of the couch. She could see Harrison had a hose in his hand and a box of laudary detergent in the other. "What is he doing?" She had not yet reached the kitchen, but when she had she realized what he was doing. "Oh my god."  
  
Brooke ran out the back door, down the steps, and stared at the pool which was beginning to erupt with bubbles. She grabbed the hose away from the shirtless, seventeen year old. She hit him on the back of the head. His hat fell off into the bubble filled pool. "What the hell were you thinking Harrison?"  
  
He raised his eyebrow, deviously. She knew exactly what he was going to say. She knew smart ass better than anyone else. Then he said it, "You told me to clean the pool." "What the hell and I supposed to do now?" She asked him, looking at the eight empty Tide boxes at his side. "Damnit Harrison. I have to leave tonight and now I have to clean up the mess you have made. I am never going to get to leave."  
  
He looked at her, confused, "I thought you didn't want to leave." He picked up the boxes and threw them into the trash.  
  
"I don't, but I have to."  
  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He said, starting to walk back in Brooke's direction.  
  
"Thank you, wise one." She sat by the pool and put her feet into the bubbly water. "I have to though. I have to go to a funeral."  
  
"Oh," He sat down next to her, "Why don't you want to go back anyways?"  
  
"It's complicated." She shook her head and looked at him, "You don't want to listen to my problems anyway." She said hitting him on the shoulder. "So, how is that Cameron girl you were dating?"  
  
"Okay, she isn't really my type."  
  
Brooke laughed and said, "Oh yeah. What is your type?" She looked up at the backdoor and watched Hannah come down the stairs. Her eyes lit up when she saw the giant bubbly bath.  
  
"Tall, brown hair, brown eyes, tan, and rich, older..." He looked at Brooke. "Know anyone like that?"  
  
She laughed at him, "Harrison," She put her hand on his shoulder and stood up, "You don't want an old woman like me. You want someone young, blonde, rich would be good." She laughed again and said, "But that is just a plus."  
  
Hannah yelled at her, "Brooke can I swim in there?"  
  
Brooke figured she would get fired for this anyway so why not. "Yeah, go put your swimsuit on." She stood up and started to go back into the house. She looked back at Harrison, wondering if this would be the last time she would ever see him. He was looking down, into the suds that he had made, "Hey Harrison." He looked up at her, "Good luck finding a girl like me." She winked at him. "Girls like me are few and far between." A smile crept across his face and she went back into the house.  
  
Hayden was still standing in front of the plasma TV screen in the kitchen. She had given up on him moving away from it, so she let him stay there. Hannah ran down the stairs dressed in her pink iridescent bathing suit with her pink tutu over it. She didn't wear anything without that tutu over it.  
  
"Can I go?" She asked, tugging at the hem of Brooke's blue jean skirt.  
  
"Yeah, go out there. Your brother is out there. I will watch you from up here."  
  
Hannah skipped out the door and once Hayden realized what was going on he went upstairs to put on his bathing suit. He couldn't miss out on this. Before Brooke knew it, the whole neighbor hood was in the "Bubble Bath of the Century".  
  
A ringing was coming from the kitchen. She walked over, trying to find it. It was coming from her cell phone. Restricted Number. She answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Brooke?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi. Who is this?  
  
"It's me, Nathan."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
_"Now boarding all passengers for flight 353 to Tree Hill, North Carolina. Repeating, all passengers now boarding for flight..."  
_  
Brooke's trance was broken by the calling for her to board. She grabbed her Louis Vuttion carry on bag and stood up. She couldn't believe she was going back. The tension between the two was ever-present from the phone call she had received from him earlier in the morning. Even though they had said a mere thirty words to one another, anyone could have been able to tell that the two were once lovers.  
  
Stepping onto the plan, the realization set in, everything she had left behind years before was going to be different. Part of her expected life in Tree Hill to have stopped when she left and as soon as she crossed the city border, it would pick up again. She expected Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott to still be battling with their on again off again relationship. She thought that genius Haley James would still be the biggest nerd ever and she also expected Nathan would be waiting for her right where she left him, behind that tree in the park.  
  
She wondered what he was thinking about. Whether he was thinking about all the perfect nights they spent behind that old oak tree or that one life altering moment on the grass when everything ended, didn't matter to her. As long as he was thinking about her, she was content.  
  
Taking her seat next to the window, she reached into her bag, pulled out a crocheted blanket her grandmother had made before she was born, folded it up tightly, and placed it behind her head. The sun on her face almost was almost relaxing. She was beginning to completely forget about the trip ahead of her, until she heard a familiar voice. It was a voice she was almost one hundred percent sure she knew. Opening her eyes to put a face with the voice, she saw him. She did know him.  
  
He casually took the seat next to her on the 45 passenger plane. He looked at his ticket and then at the seat number to make sure he was in the right place. "Hey." He said to her, not realizing that he was seated next to his long time friend who he had not seen in nearly for years.  
  
She couldn't stand it. Maybe it wasn't him. "Jake?" She said turning her head toward him and leaning forward in her seat.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her infamous, dimpled smile crept across her nervous face. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am you asshole. I haven't been gone that damn long."  
  
"Brooke?"  
  
"What gave it away?" She asked him, swinging her dark hair over her shoulder and winking at him.  
  
"It might have been the use of two cuss word in the introduction."  
  
"Lets just say, I may have been gone for four years but that doesn't mean leaving Tree Hill cleaned my mouth."  
  
He gave her a nervous smile, "About that..."  
  
"Nope," She said, waving her index finger in his face, "I don't want to start off on that foot."  
  
Jake nodded his head in defeat. All of a sudden she felt bad for being so blunt with him. "No, I didn't mean it like that." She crossed her legs and looked at him, "I just don't really wanna talk about leaving."  
  
"I understand, it's hard enough to come back."  
  
"Right." She paused and felt the plane take off. She looked at him and said, "Well the worst parts over."  
  
"The take off?"  
  
"No, making myself get on this plane and then once I was on, not running away."  
  
"Understandable." He reached into his bag and pulled out his CD player. He put on headphone on, "Listen Brooke, this is hard for me too you know." He took her hand and she looked at him with appreciative eyes, "I left too."  
  
She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. She felt her dimples cave in for the first time, in what seemed like years, "Thanks."  
  
He put the other head phone in his ear and said, "Just tap me if you want to talk."  
  
She nodded her head and kept her hand in his. She reclined her seat and thought about what Nathan had said to her on the phone earlier in the day. Surprised to even hear from him, she could barely speak.  
  
_"Nathan, oh hey, I um..." She paused in nervousness. What was there to say to him? She hadn't even heard his voice in four years. This was no time for small talk, but that was all she could manage without vomiting on herself. "It's good to hear from you."  
  
"Listen," By the sound of his voice he was tense too. How could he not have been? He felt like a groom who was speaking to his runaway bride. Worried that the words out of his mouth would not make sense, he swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and nervously continued, "I didn't call to... well I'm not calling for any reason other than the fact that I want you to come home." He paused knowing that what he had just said sound like he wanted Brooke to come back to Tree Hill for him. "Um, I just feel like it would be a good idea if you came, ya know, for the funeral."  
  
She wondered if he wanted her to come back or if it was a family decision. Knowing that his family would not have wanted her there she said, "Okay, I'll come, but under one circumstance." He said nothing and she finished, "You... I mean, we can't..."  
  
"Brooke, that's not why I am calling, I didn't mean..."  
  
"I know, just listen to me, just because I have been gone doesn't mean that I haven't thought about you."  
  
"Please, lets not do this now, over the phone."  
  
"What do think I am trying to do here?"  
  
"I don't know, I just know what I don't want you to be doing."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Trying to make up for what happened that night."  
  
"I never even brought that up." She paused, thinking that this was not how she wanted their first talk to be like. "I don't want there to be this hostility between us." Lying, she said, "We have probably both moved on in our lives."  
  
"Lets talk about this when you get home."  
  
"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about."  
  
"I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Okay." She hesitated to say anything else. Hearing the dial tone she closed her phone and threw it into her purse. It was a very awkward situation they were in. How do you go from telling someone that you love them, to not even talking to them? Everything between them now seemed so nonexistent. There would never be a time in there lives where one of them would not be thinking about what could have been had they not been in the circumstances that they were under.  
_  
Brooke opened her eyes and looked out the window. She then looked over at Jake, who was sound asleep. Her hand was still in his. She felt comfort knowing that he was going through the same thing she was. He didn't want to come home either, but he had to.  
  
She felt tension swell up in her chest and was short of breath. She stood up and walked to the tiny bathroom at the front of the plane. She opened the door and slid in. Sitting on the toilet seat, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall wishing that she could just stay in there for the next few weeks. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Brooke, come on. You've gotta come out of there." Jake rapped on the door hoping that she would come out of the airplane lavatory. He had noticed that she was gone twenty minutes earlier when he woke from his cat nap. Knocking once more on the sliding door he said, "Brooke, there is a Bloody Mary waiting at your seat with your name all over it."  
  
She emerged from the bathroom and casually pushed her dark hair off of her face. She stood directly in front of him, standing so close that their chests were touching. "You better not be lying to my about that damn drink, Jake." She rounded the corner and sat down at her seat. She looked at Jake, "Where it is?"  
  
He sat down and signaled for the flight attendant to come over toward them. "How can I help you?" Asked the tall, red headed stuartess who carried a large drink tray behind her.  
  
"My friend here would like a drink." Jake said putting his CD player back into his backpack.  
  
"Well I need to see your friend's ID first." The stuartess watched Brooke reach into her carry on bag and pull out her driver's license. She checked the birthdate and then nodded, "Sorry about that Miss Davis but I have to check anyone who looks like they might be underage."  
  
"That's quite alright." She put her wallet back into her bag and looked up at the woman, "I've had to show my ID enough times to people like you to know the routine. But before you politely ask me what I would like to drink because you feel for bad for thinking that you could bust me I'll answer your unasked question." She paused and smiled at the woman, "It's still early. I just have a scotch."  
  
The stuartess smiled at her and looked to Jake, "And for you sir."  
  
"I'll just have water. Thanks" She nodded and left the pair alone.  
  
"So," Jake said turning to Brooke, "What have you been up to for the past four years?"  
  
It was obvious that Brooke did not want to talk about her life in Charlotte. She quickly changed the subject, "Hey. Where's Jenny?" She reached for her drink from the flight attendant. "Thanks so much." She narrowed her eyes at the woman and gave her a half hearted smile. Taking a long sip from her drink, she looked back to Jake.  
  
"Oh, well she has been staying with my parents in Tree Hill." He chewed on a piece of ice from his water and continued, "I just didn't think that a college dorm was the right place for a child to grow up. I would have bought a house or rented an apartment so that she could stay with me but I wasn't financially stable... at all."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Brooke pushed her hair off he shoulders and leaned forward, chewing on the edge of her cup, "Damnit Jake, I am so nervous."  
  
"I am too." He leaned over her and looked out the window, "Do you ever think about what things would have been like if you had stayed?"  
  
Although she didn't want to talk about leaving, she knew that eventually she was going to have to. Now was the time. "Yeah, right after I left I wondered if what I had done was right." She studied her fingers, looking for any little chip in her manicured nails. He leaned back to his seat and looked at her. "I mean, I used to think about what it would have been like all the time. But I finally just came to the conclusion that, it didn't matter. I was 'what if-ing" my life away, ya know?"  
  
Jake nodded and placed his hand over hers. "Yeah, I used to do that. Especially when I left Jenny, I was so scared that when I came back to get her she would forget who I was."  
  
"She could never forget you. You played such a major role in her life up until now," She looked out the window and placed her left hand on it. "I think that you knew she wouldn't forget you, it's just that sometimes life is easier when there is something to worry about."  
  
"I don't think we are talking about me anymore." Jake said, adjusting the hat that was atop his head.  
  
She moved her eyes from the window to him and shook her head, "I don't think we are either." She ran her fingers through her hair and felt the plane start to land. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could. When it finally landed she said, "Sorry."  
  
"For what?" He asked standing to get his things out of the overhead compartment.  
  
She stood and put her bag over her shoulder, "Oh, well, for changing the subject from you to me within," She looked at her watch, "five seconds."  
  
Laughing he said, "Don't worry about it." He patted her on the back and followed her off the plane.  
  
Brooke looked around and dug through her bag searching for her cell phone. Once she found it, it read 'one missed call'. She called her voice mail. It was her mother.  
  
"Honey, it's your mom. I am so sorry, but I can't come pick you up. Your father is having some of his colleagues over for brunch and I just can't get away. Maybe you could call Peyton or someone to come get you. I am sure they wouldn't mind. Talk to you soon dear. Kisses."  
  
Unbelieveable, Brooke thought, does she not think it would be a little odd calling someone to pick me up who I hadn't talked to in four years. Whatever. She looked toward Jake who was picking up his luggage. "Hey Jake."  
  
"Yup." He turned around.  
  
"Who is picking you up?" Brooke asked, reaching for her luggage and carefully watching for the final piece.  
  
"Um, I am actually not sure. I think... um, nevermind."  
  
"No, cause I need a ride to my house."  
  
"Trust me you don't want to ride with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She quickly turned around. There he was walking in through the automatic doors. His hair was longer, his body more muscular, and his face hairier than he could have ever wished it to be four years ago. He ran his long fingers through his messy brown hair. He didn't see her and she was glad.  
  
As he reached down to pick up Jake's bags his arms, which were hanging out of a sleeveless shirt, flexed. His legs were covered with designer jeans. Diesel, Brooke thought. They were obviously his favorite and most warn in, the ripped knees and warn out pockets showed that.  
  
He looked up and saw her. Nervousness took over. He couldn't even say her name. She was so scared she could hardly breathe. Everything she had thought about for the past years, lead up to this point and all they could do was staring at each other.  
  
"Nathan." She said. There was bubble in her throat so it sounded like a whisper. She couldn't believe he was right there. All the feelings that she had pushed away over the past four years came back in less that four minutes. She tried to speak again, but couldn't. Her hands managed to find her the pockets of her cargo pants and she nervously jangled the change in her pockets.  
  
She chewed on her bottom lip and knew she should stop, everyone had told her it was bad habit. She looked back at him and without thinking, said aloud, "Old habits die hard."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with nor do I owe **One Tree Hill** or **In Style Magazine**. I do however own the character **Lauren Benson**.

**Author Note_:_** I hope everyone is liking this story and thanks to everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing I really appreciate it. The more reviews the more excited I get about writing a new chapter, so thank you. Everyone please read, review, and mostly enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Brooke was soaking in the moment. She had fretfully waited to see him for so long and now here he was, standing right in front of her. For so long they had been nearly 200 miles from each other and the distance from her to him was a mere three feet. She wanted to reach out and touch him, wondering if his tanned skin still felt the same, calloused hands,warm skin, and a tiny freckle between his index and middle knuckle. She restrained herself and instead leaned on her luggage, saying, "So Jake, you just gonna stand around this lovely airport forever?"  
  
He looked at her, and put his baseball cap on backwards, "Don't you need a ride?" He threw his duffle over his shoulder and then took hold of one piece of Brooke's luggage, pushing it back and forth.  
  
"I have room for one more in my car if you want to come, Brooke." Nathan said, shoving his hands in his pockets and crossing his left foot over his right. He looked as if he were about to fall over and almost did.  
  
Before he could ask her question, it was answered. Brooke turned around to see a tall, blonde, model looking female walking through the sliding glass doors. Although she was still several feet away from them, Brooke could knew a model when she saw one and this... was definitely a model. Her golden blonde hair hung right below her shoulders blades, her skin was perfectly clear, and she had the most ideal bone structure. Women in their forties went to plastic surgeons to look something like the alien standing in their midst.  
  
Her jealousy filled eyes watched Nathan slowly and carefully put his arm around her waist, playing with the wasteband of her skirt which his so low on her hips that an inch of her tanned waist was shown. Jake's mouth was hanging so far toward the ground that Brooke felt she had to squat down and pick it up. She spoke, "Hi. I'm Lauren."  
  
_Damnit, even her voice is better than mine_, Brooke thought. She felt as if she had been beaten at her own game. Lauren's hair was straighter and shinier than Brooke had known possible. Her orange linen skirt was hardly wrinkled, while Brooke's cargo pants were so messy that they seemed to say to those who didn't know, "Hey look at me, I just got off an airplane and am dreading being here". Her perfect body wore a simple body fitting white tank that made Brooke's slim frame look enormous.  
  
Brooke enviously watched Lauren play with her necklace. She casually leaned forward to get a good look at it. Shocked, she gasped and took a step back. Brooke had seen the exact necklace in In Style magazine the previous week and knew for a fact that it was over two thousand dollars. It was a vintage white gold and diamond initial necklace. When she saw what the initial was, she knew their relationship was serious. No one spent two grand on someone if they thought they were just a fling. Lauren's fingers left the necklace to reveal the letter, "N".  
  
Perfection spoke again, looking at her watch, "Nate we need to get out of here. Deb wanted us back at the house around..." Her speech was interrupted by a ringing cell phone. She dug through her Louis Vuitton Theda bag and said, "Sorry." She walked away, talking on her cell phone a mile a minute.  
  
"So," Jake said looking in Nathan's direction, "That's your new girl." He pointed toward the model with a huge grin across his face. He wanted to give Nathan the thumbs up in approval, but was sure that Brooke would not appreciate it.  
  
Brooke wanted so badly to plug her ears but didn't because she didn't want to seem too rude. She crossed her arms so tightly across her chest that she felt like she couldn't breathe. She dropped them to her sides and chewed on her bottom lip. When she felt the skin break she quit and brought her hand to her mouth. "Damn." She said under her breath.  
  
"Yeah," Nathan replied, dropping the duffle to the ground and grabbing his elbow with the opposite hand, "She goes to UNC. We met at this awesome club after a game one night." He looked away from Brooke and toward Jake. "Cool, huh?"  
  
"Just peachy." Brooke said, with a sarcastic smirk on her face. She looked over to the girl, who was still talking on her cell phone. Brooke rolled her eyes and sat on top of her rolling luggage that Jake was holding on to.  
  
"So, Brooke are you seeing anyone these days?" Nathan asked, running his fingers through his hair and itching his arm.  
  
She tried so hard not to cringe at his comment knowing that the answer was a pathetic, no. She would not add that she had been hoping she to come back to Tree Hill and start her relationship with Nathan all over again. A nice, clean slate, but she now knew that was not going to happen.  
  
Reaching for Jake's hand, he gave it to her, and she squeezed it tight as if she were saying, _"Play along here with me if you want to live."_ She said, "Yeah," looking at Jake she said, "Jake and I are actually dating." She kissed him lightly on his cheek. The prickly hair on his face tickled her face.  
  
"Isn't Greensboro a little far from Charlotte." Nathan asked, watching his model walk back in our direction.  
  
Jake played along. He ran his hand down her face. "No," Jake quickly said, making Nathan feel like an idiot, "it's only about an hour or so away." His hands were much softer than Nathan's ever were, Brooke thought. "So we get to see each other almost as often as we would like."  
  
Brooke smile, "Yeah, but definitely not as much as we would like." She intertwined her fingers with his and squeezed it.  
  
"Okay," Lauren said, throwing her phone back into her designer bag. She looked at Brooke and said, "I'm so sorry I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Brooke. Brooke Davis." She held out her right hand and shook the model's dainty hand, "And you're Lauren..."  
  
"Benson. Lauren Benson. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"So, Brooke, are you going to let us give you a ride? I would really enjoy another woman in the car with these guys."  
  
Brooke wished she wasn't so nice, it would have been much easier to hate her then. She watched the model run her impeccable fingers run through her hair. Her manicure was even better than Brooke's. Brooke hated the fact that the only reason she disliked Lauren right now was for her nails.  
  
"Yes, I insist, especially you to are together." Nathan said, lifting the duffle back onto his shoulder, "It would only make sense."  
  
"Okay," She said, giving in, "Someone help me get my things."  
  
"I will." The model quickly offered.  
  
"Thanks." Brooke said, sincerely as she watched the model take hold of her third piece of luggage.  
  
"How much stuff do you need?" Jake asked, referring to her large about of luggage. "You are going to be her for a week."  
  
"Exactly. Jake if you know anything about me, you know I have a tendency to over pack." She looked back at him and winked.  
  
Nathan was in front of everyone cursing someone on the phone, the model and Brooke walked together discussing the newest line of Dior handbags, and Jake trailed behind wondering how his daughter was doing and missing her more than ever now that he knew they were in the same city.  
  
Brooke knew that the Scott's probably much preferred the model over her. First of all, she was polite, not rude in anyway shape or form. She knew her Ps and Qs. Second of all, she was gorgeous. Not that Brooke wasn't it was just that Lauren blew Brooke out of the water in that department, and what seemed like most departments. Thirdly, and most importantly, Lauren was not Brooke and she was sure that is what made all the difference.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Dedication: Mac, Alex, Andrea, Em, Marja... this one is for you!! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 5

Sitting cross legged in the backseat of Nathan's car, Brooke watched everything pass quickly by. She felt like she was fast forwarding a movie that she had put off seeing. They passed the trees so swiftly that they seemed like a long stream of green. She turned to Lauren who was talking to Jake and Nathan. Brooke zoned back out, focusing on nothing at all.  
  
She chewed on her calloused lip and put her hands in her lap. She reached into her pocket and fiddled with its contents, a bracelet that Nathan had given her and a tiny piece of paper reading I heart U. The bracelet had their initials on the back of it. He gave it to her to match the carved tree. NS BD. Brooke had given Nathan a piece of paper to keep in his basketball bag. It read, I love you. Nathan gave her one in return to put in her wallet.  
  
She missed it. The way, when they were together. Sometimes she thought about how everything would have been so much easier if they could have gone and lived on some private island, away from everything and everyone. Maybe if they had, they would still be together. Maybe not.  
  
Jake looked back at her. The curve of her neck to shoulders made him so desperately put his hands there, rubbing her shoulders and telling her, "Maybe you don't need him. If you all were supposed to be together you would be". Reassuring her and making all her fears fly away. They would be together and would share the happiness that had been missing in their lives for so long.  
  
Brooke let the pressure off her lip and turned to the model. Her long tanned legs were crossed. She had a perfectly round freckle on her calf. _Even her abnormalities are perfect_, Brooke thought running her fingers through her hair and down her shoulder. He watched her every move, wishing that her hand was his.  
  
"...what do you think?"  
  
She felt a hand on her leg and turned. It was Lauren. "What? I'm sorry. I was just kinda..."  
  
Lauren smiled at her. It was an earnest smile that made Brooke really feel like the model might acitually understand her. Brooke felt like she definitely needed someone like that in her life right now. She wished that she hadn't met Lauren under these circumstances, but she thought that they could still be friends. Well, maybe friends.  
  
"No, don't worry about it. We all have our moments." Lauren put her hand on top of Brooke's. "We were just saying that we should go to this club right outside of Chapel Hill sometime."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe we could go to ICE tonight." Brooke said.  
  
Lauren nodded. "I am always up for a good club and a good drink." Brooke knew she liked this girl for a reason.  
  
The girls laughed and started talking about everything under the sun. Nathan drove onto his parent's new estate that had been purchased just two months before Dan's death. Deb was sitting on the porch in a rocking chair. When she saw the group spill out of the car, she excitedly jumped out of the chair and ran toward them.  
  
"Jake!" She hugged him, kissed him on the cheek and pushed him back leaving her hands on his shoulders. "You are such a handsome devil and I saw you gorgeous daughter the other day. What a doll!"  
  
Jake smiled and watched her move on down the line. She stood in front of Brooke. She took her hands and led her toward the house. "We have a lot to talk about, dear."  
  
"Well this is a great start to my trip home. Deb you just said more to me in that sentence than you ever said to me while I was with Nathan."  
  
"Brooke lets not start out like this."  
  
"I didn't start anything; you are the one who started it you and Dan, five years ago when Nathan and I were together."  
  
Light drops of rain started to fall. Jake took Brooke by the arm, "We need to get inside." He pointed to the sky. A dark, dreary cloud covered the estate. She gave in and let Jake lead her into the Scott mansion.  
  
You could tell Nathan was an only child. The house was like a shrine to him and everything he had done. Pictures of him as a child, his basketball trophies, everything that had to do with Nathan was at the entrance of the house. Brooke ran her fingers over the picture frames thinking about where each picture was taken. One picture was of Nathan at a basketball game; Brooke was in the background cheering.  
  
"Bet you didn't know you had a picture of me in this house, did ya?" She held up the picture, showing it to Deb.  
  
Deb wanted to slap the cunning smile off her face. She wanted to so badly to be cruel to Brooke, but just couldn't. "No, well wait, yes I did know you were in there."  
  
Lauren took the frame from Brooke and looked closely at it. "You were a cheerleader?"  
  
"Guilty." She laughed and watched Lauren but the picture back. She followed Deb into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "So, the house is immaculate." She pointed toward the "shrine". "You can tell that you adore Nathan."  
  
"You did too." Deb said, quickly. She looked at Lauren who was truly confused.  
  
Nathan had never told her about him and Brooke's relationship. He had contemplated it, but decided that he wouldn't tell her until they had met. Now it was going to be ever harder. Especially since the two were getting along so surprisingly well.  
  
Although Nathan really wasn't surprised that Lauren and Brooke got along. Lauren was a blonde Brooke. They dressed the same but more importantly they had this presence about them. Lauren could only have hoped to be like Brooke. Part of Nathan wondered if the reason he was attracted to Lauren was because she was like Brooke was when they first were together.  
  
The answer was yes. When Brooke left, Nathan was distraught. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He felt that she was the one for him. She left because she couldn't take it anymore. Instead of staying with him because she loved him she left because she was scared.  
  
He was scared too. He never would have admitted it, but he was. He was scared then and he was scared now. He was scared that now that she was here that everything would be awkward and he didn't want that. He wished that they could just be friend again. That was all. Nothing more, nothing less. Definitely nothing less but maybe something more.  
  
Brooke gave Deb a look. The Brooke Davis look. Yes she did adore Nathan. She thought that Nathan was the man of her dreams. He was her knight in shining armor and she was going to be the princess that she always knew she was meant to be. They would live this perfect fairytale, full of sunsets and happy endings. She wondered if fairytales ever took detours. Hopefully they did.  
  
She began chewing on her lip and so desperately wanted to leave. Some how Lauren must have know. "Hey Brooke, would you want to go to the mall or go get some food or something?"  
  
"Yes, definitely." She jumped off of the couch and followed Lauren.  
  
Lauren looked back at Nathan, "Can I take the SUV?" Nathan nodded and tossed her the keys. She caught them; almost dropping them on to the marble tiled floor, and headed out the 12 foot maple door.  
  
She started the car and looked over to Brooke. "Guess what?"  
  
Brooke smiled, "What?"  
  
Reaching into her purse and pulled out her credit card, "Daddy's card. The _BLACK_ card."  
  
"Shut up." Brooke snatched the card out of her hands and studied it. "I asked for one of these. I can't believe it."  
  
She took the card back from her and put the car in reverse, "Shall we?"  
  
Brooke nodded at her, "Yes we shall."  
  
This was going to be a very exciting and interesting friendship. Good, bad, and everything in between. Who ever thought that two girls who had dated the same guy could have ever been friends? It did help that Lauren didn't know. Things might have been different if she had.  
  
**Author Note:** What do you think? Like Lauren? Hate Lauren? Like Jake/Brooke? Want Brooke/Nathan? Tell me, you all might help me!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In everyone's high school lives there is a time when you so desperately wish that you had graduated. For some that time comes early, around freshman year but for others it comes later, sometime between Decembers of junior year all the way to April of senior year. The group at Tree Hill High caught senioritis about the same time.  
  
Nathan was ready to move on to bigger and much better things. He, unlike the rest, knew that there was definitely a bigger picture than just their little town in North Carolina. He knew that he would leave, go to college, and be successful just like his father had done. Part of him wanted to be just like his father. He was so successful through out his life, he was an asshole, but he was successful and in this day and age success is the key.  
  
He sat in the gym where he had played so many games years before. The smell of sweat, blood, and tears was still present. The clock and timer on the wall reminded him of the hours he spent in this gym, at that free throw line shooting and shooting until his arms felt as if they would fall off at any moment.  
  
The sidelines. Memories of Brooke came to him along with the slight smell of deodorant mixed with sweat. He closed his eyes and leaned back until his back reached the edge of the bleacher. His hands ran over the blue bleacher seats. The cold on his hands made him wish that they felt like this after all those hard practices.  
  
Opening his eyes he looked around the gym. His retired number hung along the side of his brothers, Lucas Scott. Nathan missed him dreadfully. Lucas was his other half, his better half. The kinder, more understanding Scott brother. Nathan wondered how Lucas had any Dan in him.  
  
As if he knew that he was thinking of his brother, the doors opened. A taller, manlier looking Lucas Scott entered into the Raven's Nest. He looked around the gym, as if in awe of the fact that it was nearly four years previous to this moment that he had been in this exact place. He caught his brother's eyes and smiled.  
  
He had missed him just as much, if not more than his sibling. Nathan brought out a different side in Lucas. A more intense, passionate side to Lucas than he had ever known existed. He hugged his brother, excited to be in his embrace. To Lucas that meant he was real. He wasn't just a voice on a phone line, or words in an email. It was his brother and they were together. The way brothers were supposed to be.  
  
Lucas pulled away and looked into his brothers eyes, "Listen man, I'm sorry."  
  
Nathan followed Lucas across the gym, "No." He shook his head. "I should have called you earlier or something." He leaned over and picked up a ball. Whitey always wanted all the balls picked up, so when Nathan, Lucas, and Jake would come in to play after school there wouldn't be any balls. They came up with the idea to hide one ball behind the bleachers. It was the basketball team's secret hiding place. He showed the ball to Lucas, "Same place. Guess they passed the trick down from generation to generation."  
  
"Yeah, well some of the freshman that played with us was our biggest fans so of course they would hide the ball where The Nathan Scott hid his ball." They laughed remembering how crazy the underclassmen were about the Scott boys, Nathan for his skills and Lucas for his personality.  
  
Lucas ran his hands over his unshaven face and looked toward the doors. They opened and Jake Jagielski entered. His brown hair was a little longer. He, out of everyone, looked the oldest. Being without Jenny seemed to have taken its toll on him. He ran his hands over his shirt and called out, "Well if it isn't Lucas fucking Scott. Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Not here." Lucas said shooting the ball and watching it go right through the hoop. "Nothin' but net." He looked back to Jake, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Greensboro." He took the ball from Nathan and dribbled it. He passed it back to him and watched him put up a three. "Damn. Well fellas I'm gonna be a little rusty. I didn't play college ball, unlike you two."  
  
Nathan shrugged his shoulders and sat down. He looked up at Lucas, "I got a girlfriend."  
  
He gave him a confused look and sat in front of him on the gymnasium floor, "What? A girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah," Jake said, "You should see her. Close your eyes and think Brooke."  
  
"Okay." Lucas did just as Jake had said. Nathan even did the same.  
  
"Alright. Add blonde hair, blue eyes, and three inches. Got it."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Now think boobs just a little bigger..."  
  
"Are not." Nathan said quickly opening his eyes. Lucas and Jake did the same. He had dug himself a hole. "What are you doing looking at her boobs anyways?" Now he was almost out of the hole.  
  
"I think they are." Jake said, remembering the way Brooke looked in her shirt as well as the way Lauren looked the day before.  
  
"Let's not talk about my girlfriend's breasts."  
  
"Do you mean girlfriends as in possessive or plural?" Lucas asked, sarcastically.  
  
Nathan hit him on the arm, "Possessive, jackass."  
  
"Well, anyway, she seems hott." Lucas said. He crossed his arms and straightened his legs out.  
  
"She is damn hott. Just like Brooke."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Yes she is. They went shopping yesterday and came home last night with arm loads of bags of new clothes."  
  
"Sounds like Brooke hasn't changed much." Lucas said crossing his legs and leaning forward.  
  
"She seems," Jake started to say, "Like she has grown up a lot."  
  
"She had some growing to do..." Nathan said.  
  
Lucas interrupted him, "Like you didn't."  
  
"No," Nathan said quickly, "I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Yes you did." Jake retorted.  
  
"Maybe I did." He paused and looked at Jake, "Just don't tell her okay?"  
  
"Why would Jake tell Brooke?" Lucas asked, confused.  
  
"They are dating."  
  
Jake almost said, no we aren't, but he then remembered what he had promised Brooke. She needed him and maybe he needed her too. "Yeah, well."  
  
Lucas hit his old friend on the shoulder, "No kidding."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"I have an idea. Lets go back to Nathan's house so you can see everyone." Jake said to Lucas.  
  
"Haley is there for sure." Lucas said, "I dropped her off there before I came here."  
  
"What about Peyton?" Jake asked. He remembered all the night that Peyton watched Jenny while he was watching. She had always been there for him. They were best friends after Brooke left.  
  
"I haven't heard from her." Lucas said.  
  
Nathan stood up and reached for his basketball bag, "I haven't heard from her since she graduated."  
  
Nathan was not the only one upset after Brooke left. Peyton was distraught. She felt like Brooke had abandoned her. She and Brooke were allied. They were the best friends that anyone could have ever had. They were almost the same person, but when she left Peyton was alone. That is why she never came back because she couldn't bear to come back knowing that Brooke wouldn't be there.  
  
The boys looked around the gym and then looked at each other. "Lets get out of here." Lucas said. "I didn't really want to come back here anyway."  
  
"Me neither." Jake said, itching his shoulder.  
  
"Okay," Nathan said pushing the door open, "Lets go back to my house."  
  
The three guys loaded into their individual cars and followed Nathan to his new estate. Finally the crew would be together for the first time since Brooke left that night four falls ago.

**Author Note: How do you like it? Everything going okay? No Lauren in this chapter, but from what I have gathered most people think Lauren is okay. The verdict is still out on Nathan/Brooke or Jake/Brooke. Who knows what will happen?  
Next Chapter:  
**Haley and Peyton Enter...  
More Lauren and maybe even a suprise from her...  
Brooke and Nathan Confrontation...


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note**: Thanks to those who reviewed: **Mac**, **Em**, **Sarah**, **Mildly Bizarre,** **Lisa2302**, **OneTreeHillFan213**, and **IHeartTomFelton**.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lauren studied herself in the foggy mirror in the guest bedroom. She must have looked good on the outside because no one was complaining. She wished that she could feel on the inside what she looked like on the outside. Her heart was hurting and she was tired, mentally tired. She was the only person who knew what she felt like. Hell.  
  
It had been happening for as long as she could remember. As a child, she was loud, rambunctious, and obnoxious even. She would mouth off and her father would put her in her place. As she grew older she learned her lesson, to avoid him at all costs.  
  
She remembered how angry he was when she left home, but she knew she had to. Then she met Nathan. He was the first person she had ever met who didn't know about her secret life. He didn't feel sorry for her. He was the first person who made her feel worthy of living.  
  
Running her fingers through her hair and over the permanent bumps and bruises, she cringed. She knew where every bruise came from. A fist here, a piece of glass there, she knew them all.  
  
Her studying was interrupted by a voice. Lauren quickly threw a shirt on and wrapped a towel around to make sure no one saw her secret. Someone peered into the bathroom and Lauren turned around. It was Haley James, another one of Nathan's friends. "Sorry to just barge in here Lauren, but Nathan wanted to know if you were almost ready."  
  
"Oh um..." She walked into the guest bedroom and looked over the piece of luggage on the bed, "Tell him I will meet you all in the foyer in ten minutes." She watched Haley nod and leave the room. She opened her luggage and searched through the endless amount of clothing.  
  
Slipping her favorite Paper Denim jeans over her legs, she looked to the door. Brooke stood in the entrance, staring at her upper body. Shocked she said, "Lauren?" She walked closed and tried to touch a softball sized bruise on her abdomen.  
  
Lauren quickly pulled away, "Its nothing. Just a little bruise." She turned away from Brooke and slid on a BCBG chiffon halter top. She raced back into the bathroom and styled her hair.  
  
"I would hate to see what you called a big bruise." Brooke went into the bathroom and stood behind Lauren, "No really Lauren." She began to whisper, "Is it Nathan? Did Nathan do that to you?"  
  
"Oh god no. He has never touched me like." She shook her head and turned to Brooke, "Please Brooke. It's nothing." She stepped into her Kate Spade high heeled sandals and stood in the doorway, "You coming?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Brooke followed Lauren down the stairs. Half way down the steps, Brooke noticed Haley James and Lucas Scott sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She took a deep breath and stopped.  
  
Lauren looked back up at her, "Come on. No one will bite. You know them better than me."  
  
Obviously she hasn't heard the story, Brooke thought to herself. She smiled at Lauren and continued down the stairs.  
  
Nathan watched his old girlfriend move so gracefully down the steps. He couldn't help but watch her. Her Earl Jean pleated mini skirt swayed with every step she took. The presence that Nathan always talked about was definitely still there. He could tell she was dying inside from nervousness, but her confidence still oozed out of every inch of her body.  
  
Haley looked up at Brooke. Brooke felt like she was standing in front of a different person. Her hair was a lighter brown and she appeared more grown up, like she had actually experienced something in her life, something of importance.  
  
She stood up and hugged Brooke. It was awkward hug, considering that the two had never been close friends. Haley knew this and said, "I know we weren't the best of friends when you were here but that doesn't mean that I'm not glad you are home."  
  
Brooke gave her a dimpled smile, "Thanks Haley that means a lot to me."  
  
Lucas stood up next and the first thing Brooke thought when she saw him was how good he looked. She had heard his voice but seeing his face was different. He had always been an attractive guy but four years of growing older had done him no wrong. "Brooke Davis." He embraced her.  
  
Into his ear, she whispered, "Thanks." He nodded and winked at her. Lucas was the only person from home she had talked to. He hadn't told anyone because he didn't want to make a big deal about it. Brooke felt that Lucas understood her. He knew that she was still hurting from what she did years before. He had been there for her when she needed him and he had been there when he didn't need her. That was what made him a true friend in her eyes.  
  
Brooke looked across the foyer. Peyton Sawyer stood silent staring at her former best friends. She looked exactly the same as the last time Brooke had seen her minus a few inches of hair. Her hair was straightened and her skin was tan. Brooke walked in her direction. She stood in front of her and waited for her to speak just as everyone else had done. She said nothing. Brooke began chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
"Well that hasn't changed." Peyton said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lip Chewing 101 taught by none other than Professor Brooke Davis."  
  
"Oh, yeah well I have tried to quit."  
  
Peyton reached into her pocket and pulled out a tube of Chap Stick. She applied it and handed it to Brooke, "I've tried too."  
  
They stood in silence for another minute until Nathan said, "Okay, we should probably leave." Brooke watched him put his arm around Lauren's waist. She smiled at Brooke and sat down her martini.  
  
Brooke walked over to her and took a sip from the glass, "Sometimes I just can't wait."  
  
Lauren laughed, "I couldn't." She finished off the drink and said, "That's why I was drinking that one."  
  
The girls walked out of the house hand in hand. Peyton stared at them jealously, thinking that if Brooke hadn't left that could have been them. She caught Jake's eye and motioned for him to come toward her. She patted him on the back, "Long time no see."  
  
Before Jake could speak Nathan butted in, "Better not get to cozy Pey, that's Brooke's boy."  
  
Peyton gave him a confused look and got into Jake's car. "You're driving right?" She asked him through the open window.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and yelled at Nathan, "How many can you fit in there?"  
  
"I can take you two if you want."  
  
Jake nodded his head not wanting to sit in a car with Peyton Sawyer. The awkward silences would be unending. Jake climbed into the Mercedes G55. He sat next to Brooke and put his hand on her bare knee. He kissed her on the cheek and her face flushed.  
  
She kissed him back, "Hey." She said quietly. She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, "Having fun yet?"  
  
He winked at her and rubbed her knee, "Now I am."  
  
Peyton crawled in. Brooke was sandwiched between the two. She felt nervous. She turned to Jake and rested her head on his shoulder; all of a sudden the butterflies were gone. She smiled at herself and Jake caught it. He kissed her on the forehead once more.  
  
The car ride was quiet most of the way, but it was pleasant. That was until Lauren turned on the radio and she and Brooke began to sing as loud and as off key as they could.  
  
"Are you trying to be bad?" Nathan asked them.  
  
Brooke and Lauren yelled over the music, "No!" The two friends laughed at themselves and continued dancing.  
  
Nathan pulled into the parking lot, followed by Lucas and Haley. Lauren and Brooke exited the large SUV and continued to dance into the streets. "There's no music!" Nathan yelled to them.  
  
"We don't care." Brooke yelled back. Lauren turned around, winked at him, and latched her arm with Brooke's. The two girls showed the bouncer their IDs and entered the club. "I like not having to worry about getting carded."  
  
Lauren laughed, nodded, and took Brooke's hand leading her to the bar. "Two shots." She said to the bartender. He sat the shot glasses in front of the girls. Lauren took one and handed the other to Brooke. She held it up and said, "To a great, new friendship." The girls clicked glasses and took the shot.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Brooke strolled into the middle of the dance floor.  
  
Nathan, Jake, Lucas, Peyton, and Haley finally entered. Peyton and Haley went out to dance. The guys were left alone at the bar. They were approached by girl after girl, but each of them declined. After the girls dance for an hour or so, Lauren and Brooke retreated back to the fellows.  
  
Brooke winked at Jake and said, "Get me a drink." He got her one and handed it her. She sat on his lap.  
  
After a couple drinks, none of the guys were thinking straight. "Brooke you never said anything about you and Jake dating."  
  
"Guess I never..."  
  
"What?" Nathan interrupted.  
  
"What?" Lucas said to his brother, not understanding what the problem was.  
  
"You talked to Brooke?" Nathan asked getting off the barstool and standing next to Lucas.  
  
"Yeah." Lucas said, calmly.  
  
"Come on, Nathan why is that such a big deal?" Lauren asked, putting her hand on her boyfriends arm to calm him down.  
  
"Because they date..." Jake tried to stop himself.  
  
"You dated?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Guess there's no hiding it now, huh Nate?" Brooke asked him, adjusting herself on Jake's lap.  
  
"Is Brooke the girl you always talk about?"  
  
"I don't always talk about her." Nathan replied.  
  
She looked at Brooke, "He always talks about his ex-girlfriend..."  
  
Nathan looked to Brooke, "Why didn't you ever call me?"  
  
"What was there to say Nathan?"  
  
"There was a lot to say Brooke. Just to hear your voice and know that you were okay would have been fine with me. I didn't even know what happened to you."  
  
"You knew nothing bad happened..."  
  
"No," He interrupted her, gradually becoming angrier at the situation, "No I didn't. You're parents wouldn't even tell me what happened to you. I had to find out by rumors."  
  
"Nathan, listen..."  
  
"No, you listen to me. I loved you Brooke! I did."  
  
"I was scared Nathan! Do you know what its like to love someone so much but know that you can never be together?" She jumped off of Jake's lap and stood in front of Nathan.  
  
"Yes, Brooke I do. I knew that we could never be together." He felt like he was going to cry, "I just wanted to see you..."  
  
"Nathan I was doing just fine until you called. I was doing just fine! I was almost over you!" She began to cry and ran out of the club.  
  
Jake looked at Nathan and ran after her. Peyton took a sip from the drink that Brooke had left. She looked at Lauren, "Well let's just say that went better than I thought it was going to."  
  
**Author Note:** So what did you think? Enough drama? Not enough? What should happen? Who should be together? How did you like it? Just tell me and maybe I will do it! 


	9. Chapter 8

**

* * *

Author Note:** Okay this chapter goes out to... **Lisa2302, Sarah, Mac, ChadandJames **(that sounds funny)**, Agel15, Christine, LucasnHaley **(also sound funny)**, Em, Ababy99, and Storywise-**_don't worry, loads more B/N_

Chapter 8

Brooke was alone in her house. She felt like she was ten years old again. Her parents were never home then and nothing had changed. She crawled onto her bed and threw the covers over her, enveloping her whole body, head included. She closed her eyes and wished that she was back in Charlotte. No one knew anything about her past there. She was who ever she wanted to be.  
  
She covered her face with her hands with her face. She didn't want to feel the sun anywhere on her. Knowing that the blanket was covering her didn't matter, the sun was still there and she didn't want it to be.  
  
Chewing on her lip, Brooke peaked out from under the covers to look at the clock. 11:15. The funeral was in fifteen minutes. She couldn't go. There was no way she could show her face after the previous night, nor did she want to show her face. As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Brooke looked at them with one eye. It was Lauren.  
  
She looked perfect, as always. Even when she was going to a funeral, possibly the most depressing time in anyone's life, she still had this glow about her. Brooke almost cringed; remember the glow that she used to obtain. She wondered if she still had it.  
  
"Surprised to see you here." Brooke said, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and dangling them close to the floor.  
  
Lauren shrugged her petite shoulders, "I don't hate you Brooke. Hating you would be like hating myself." Both girls smirked. "You are the only person I have ever met that I understand and that I feel like understands me."  
  
Brooke nodded, "I know but you and Nathan, I just don't want to ruin what you all have because I screwed up four years ago. That would be so selfish of me."  
  
"Listen," Lauren sat next to Brooke on the bed and smoothed out her skirt, "Nathan and I..." She smiled, "The way he looked at you last night, and the way you looked at him made me realize that you need each other." She sighed, knowing that this was the best and hardest thing she had ever done, "It would be selfish of me to stand in the way of that."  
  
"What are you saying?" Brooke asked, confused. She began to chew on her lip again and then ran her fingers through her stringy brown hair.  
  
"I am saying that last night... after you ran out, Nathan and I... we broke up last night."

* * *

Nathan sat in pew awaiting the arrival of someone, anyone to sit with. He looked up and down the aisle hoping that someone would come soon. He anxiously tapped his foot. After what had happened the night before, he hoped that Jake would be the first one there. They had some things to talk about.  
  
Lucas and Haley entered, looking around for Nathan. He put his hand up, waving for them to come in his direction. Haley crossed her arms across her chest as Lucas put his hand on her back, "Don't worry." He whispered into her.  
  
"I know." She whispered back, "I just don't like funerals." Lucas smiled at her and so desperately wanted to give her a consoling kiss on the cheek. She knew what he was thinking. She was so in tune with him. "No now." She said with a smile.  
  
The pair sat next to Nathan in the pew. Nathan put his hand down on the opposite side, "I need for Jake to sit here. We need to talk."  
  
Lucas nodded, understanding. Into Haley's ear he whispered, "Nate and Lauren broke up last night."  
  
She whispered back, "Glad I didn't ask where she was."  
  
The two smiled at each other. They had become so happy with one another. Being friends throughout their whole lives definitely helped their situation. The fact that they were both in Atlanta didn't hurt any, Lucas at Georgia Tech and Haley at Emory.  
  
Jake came down the aisle and Peyton followed him. Peyton spotted Lucas and tapped Jake on the shoulder. He walked over and sat in his reserved seat next to Nathan.  
  
"Hey man sorry about last night?" Nathan said, putting his hand on Jake's shoulder.  
  
Jake shook his head, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Lauren and I broke up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, I think it was for the best though."  
  
"I have to tell you something." Jake said, very serious.  
  
"What?" Nathan turned to Jake. "Come on man."  
  
"Brooke and I..."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"We weren't..."  
  
Before Jake could finish Lauren weaved her way into the pew and sat down next to Nathan. "She isn't coming."  
  
"What?" Nathan asked turning to Lauren. He leaned forward and put his hands on his knees, "Why?"  
  
"Who?" Jake asked them.  
  
"Brooke." They said in unison.  
  
"She couldn't, I mean, she wouldn't." Lauren said.  
  
"Why?" Nathan asked desperate to see her.  
  
"She is going back to Charlotte."  
  
Nathan quickly stood up. "Where are you going?" Jake asked him trying to pull him to sit back down.  
  
"No, I have to talk to her before she leaves. She has already done this once, she can't do it again." Nathan looked to Lauren, "Where is she?"  
  
Lauren shrugged her shoulders, "She told me you would know where to find her."  
  
Deb Scott watched her son race out of the church. She knew where he was going. She knew that he had to find her and she knew that they were meant to be together. She knew what it was like to be unhappy and that was the last thing she wanted for her son.

* * *

Brooke stood behind the tree where she seemed to have spent most of her nights. She ran her fingers over the letters carved into the tree and smiled. She looked out from behind the tree and her smile faded. Maybe he wasn't coming, maybe she was just fooling herself, and maybe he didn't love her anymore.  
  
But why would they have broken up then? She asked herself. She sat down and waited. She had never been behind the tree during the day, nothing looked the same. That might have been because she hadn't been in this place for four years.  
  
She looked at her watch and thought, Five more minutes, I'll give him five more minutes.  
  
Nathan stared at the clock in his SUV. "Damnit", he said to himself. He stepped on the accelerator a little harder, knowing that if he didn't he would miss her and he had missed her enough the past four years.  
  
Finally, he pulled into the park and jumped out of the car. He forgot to take the keys out he was in such a hurry. That didn't matter, the only thing that mattered what him getting to see her.

* * *

"Please, God, if you just let him come, I swear I won't drink anymore." Brooke closed her eyes and leaned over. She ran her hands over the warm grass and crossed her fingers. "Please just come, please."  
  
She bit her lip and looked up. There he was. She felt like crying, yelling, jumping all at once. So many emotions were flowing through her body she could hardly speak. She stood up, "I was hoping you would come."  
  
He smiled saying, "I was hoping you would be here."  
  
"You knew I would be."  
  
"I had a feeling."  
  
Brooke covered her face with her hands, "I'm so sorry Nathan."  
  
He came closer to her and pulled her hands away. Her eyes were filled with tears, "No, no, no. Please Brooke, don't cry. I didn't come here to make you upset."  
  
She nodded and tried to stop crying, "I'm sorry about the whole Jake thing..."  
  
He almost laughed, but then realized she was serious. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"For you." She said, now looked up at him, "When I saw Lauren I was so jealous and she was gorgeous and I was sure your parents loved her and I knew that you all were happy..."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
She shook her head, "I could just tell." She looked down at the grass, "What happened?"  
  
"She saw the way I looked at you..."  
  
"No, Nathan, we can't..."  
  
He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. "We can." With that he kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss she had felt since the last time she had seen him four years previous.  
  
"But our parents..."  
  
"Screw out parents."  
  
"Come on, Nate, get real..."  
  
He kissed her again, "Brooke you can't stand her and tell me that this doesn't feel good."  
  
"I know I can't and that's why I'm scared."  
  
"Can't you just not be scared for once and just let everything happen?" Brooke was silent and Nathan was desperate for an answer, "Huh?"  
  
"I guess..." She kissed him and said, "I will try." She wrapped her arms around his neck and very seriously said, "You better not hurt me Nathan Scott."  
  
He shook his head, "I'm not the one we have to worry about."

**Author Note: **Now seriously, what do you think? Lauren is a good person everyone, see. lol Okay, now I know some of you are upset that Brooke and Jake aren't together but this IS a Nathan Brooke story so I had to stick with that or I would be kicking myself.

I am going to be gone until Tuesday so everyone wait patiently for a next chapter. It will be good I promise!


	10. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9  
  
Nathan sat on the edge of his bed anxiously watching his door. Lauren was supposed to drop by his room before she left for Chapel Hill. Even though he would be going back there in a few days and he was almost one hundred percent sure he would see her again he knew it wouldn't be the same. Lauren and Nathan were not friends before they dated and it would be nearly impossible for them to be friends after their relationship.  
  
He tapped his foot in hopes that she would come soon and that he didn't get up at ten o'clock for no reason. He could see a shadow approaching and finally saw her tall, think frame standing in his doorway. She casually knocked on the opened door, "Can I come in?"  
  
Nodding and smiling he said, "You have seen me in less clothes than this," referring to his baby blue plaid boxer shorts. He winked at her and she almost blushed.  
  
She smiled at his comment and pointed to the boxers, "Nordstrom's. Twenty- two dollars. I bought them." She looked down at the carpet and kicked a Prada dress shoe out of the way. She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Their arms almost touched. Her eyes stayed on the floor, "Listen, Nathan, I know that when we go back to school everything is going to be different..."  
  
"I don't want it to be though Lauren." He looked at her and touched her arm.  
  
Looking up at him, she said, "It is going to be though and there is, unfortunately nothing either of us can do about it but take it in stride."  
  
"You know I didn't want this to end like it did."  
  
"No one does Nathan," She shrugged her shoulders, "It just happens that way sometimes."  
  
He nodded his head knowing that she was right. "I'm sorry Lauren."  
  
She smiled at him, "Don't be. You and Brooke are perfect for each other." She stood up and walked toward the door. Turning around to wink at him, she said, "You be good to her, okay?"  
  
He laughed, "Always."  
  
Lauren turned around to leave but quickly turned back toward Nathan's room. She reached behind her neck. "Here." She said throwing something at him. He caught it and she said, "I know someone else who should have that." She smiled once more and left his room.  
  
Nathan looked at the item in his hand. It was the necklace he had given Lauren several months before. He raced out of his room to make sure to catch her. "Lauren!" She stood at the bottom of the steps. She turned around. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." She pulled up the handle on her luggage and said, "Just remember what I told you."  
  
He nodded and watched her leave the house. He wondered if maybe Lauren was a blessing in disguise and if she was put in his life to make him realize how precious everything was. He looked at the necklace in his hand and reached for his phone on his bedside table.  
  
Before he could pick it up the phone rang. "Hello?" He said, curiously.  
  
"Hey, its me." It was Brooke and she sounded painfully upset.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Please don't hate me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked her as he threw on a vintage tee and camouflage cargo shorts.  
  
"I have to leave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The woman that I nanny for in Charlotte needs me to come back. I have to go Nathan, that... I live with them."  
  
"You don't have to go. Where are you?"  
  
"I am at the airport."  
  
Nathan raced down the stairs and out the door. Lauren stood in the kitchen. "I forgot my cell phone." She said.  
  
"Brooke, don't leave. Listen to me! Don't leave." He turned the phone off and dropped it onto the marble floor. "Lauren I have to go to the airport." She gave him a confused look. "Brooke is there and she has to leave. She can't leave."  
  
Lauren nodded and ran to the taxi van. Nathan followed her. "Okay, I need you to drive to the airport faster than you have ever driven before, alright? I have a fifty dollar bill with your name all over it if you can get us there in ten minutes."  
  
The taxi driver nodded his head and said, "Yes ma'am." He slammed on the accelerator and the van peeled out.  
  
Lauren looked at Nathan, "Fast enough for ya?"  
  
"Hopefully."

* * *

Brooke stared at her watch and then at the board with the posted time for departure. 10:53. Her watch read 10:21. She knew she should be boarding any minute. She looked up and down the airport for as far as she could see looking for Nathan.  
  
"...Now boarding Flight 752 to Charlotte, North Carolina first class rows one through three..."  
  
She stood up and hoped that he would come with in the next minute or so. She chewed on her lip, broke the skin, and kept going. Handing her ticket to a stuartess, she looked back once more and prepared to board the plane.

* * *

"Nathan I would love to run down to Brooke's terminal with you and I would love to see you two reunited once again, but I can't. I have to go." She hugged him, pulled away, and said, "If its meant to be... I'll be." She winked at him and walked away.  
  
"Lauren," Nathan yelled. She turned around. "Thanks for everything. You were perfect."  
  
She laughed, "So I've been told."  
  
For a moment he watched her walk away, wondering if what he had just done was the right thing. He looked at the necklace in his hand and was completely reassure. He ran to the screen where the flights were posted. His eyes scanned it until finally finding it, flight 752 to Charlotte, Terminal A7.  
  
Nathan ran faster than he ever had at any practice in his life. This wasn't a game, this wasn't a practice, this was his future and his future was relying on the next five minutes.

* * *

Fighting back tears, Brooke took her seat on the airplane. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. No missed calls and no service. Perfect, she thought to herself. She ran her fingers through her hair and let her index finger touch her bottom lip. Blood was still flowing out of it.  
  
She leaned her head back and said, "This day just keeps getting better and better."  
  
Brooke stared out the window hoping that in any second Nathan would come running, yelling for her to get off the plane and stay with him forever. She closed her eyes hoping that any second she would wake up from this dream and be back in Charlotte.  
  
Opening her eyes her dreams were smacked down. No such luck.

* * *

He was there. Nathan stood at the terminal that Brooke was supposed to be at. No one was there. He looked at his watch 10:47. "Damnit." He said. He looked up and watched the plane pull away.  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief he fell to the ground. She was gone, again. Part of him couldn't believe her, how could she do this to him again? How could she just leave? But the other part couldn't believe himself. He let her go. He knew there was something he could have done to make her stay.

He picked himself off the ground and began to walk away. Before he could get too far a familiar voice called his name, "Nathan?"

**Author Note:** First of all, I am so so so sorry for the lack of updates. I have been out of town for longer than expected and I have also been out of ideas. Second of all, what do you think? Please, please, please tell me. I am dying to know!

**Next Chapter:  
**-Who called Nathan's name?  
-Will Brooke and Nathan ever get to be together?  
-What will happen between Haley and Lucas?  
-All these questions answered in what I believe will be the final chapter!


	11. Chapter 10 The Final Chapter

**Chapter 10**__

* * *

_The Sun  
Maroon 5  
"...But I cannot forget  
Refuse to regret  
So glad I met you  
Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
Gone through..."_

* * *

He was there. Nathan stood at the terminal that Brooke was supposed to be at. No one was there. He looked at his watch 10:47. "Damnit." He said. He looked up and watched the plane pull away.

Shaking his head in disbelief he fell to the ground. She was gone, again. Part of him couldn't believe her, how could she do this to him again? How could she just leave? But the other part couldn't believe himself. He let her go. He knew there was something he could have done to make her stay.

He picked himself off the ground and began to walk away. Before he could get too far a familiar voice called his name, "Nathan?"

He slowly turned around. There she stood. Her eyes were red from crying and her lip was red from blood. She continued to chew on her lip. He tried not to let his mouth drop to the ground. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Her carry on bag was over her shoulder.

The two remained silent. She crossed her arms over her chest, but freed one hand to tug at the bottom of her Juicy Couture hoodie. She looked at the ground and then at him. He walked toward her.

His hands, which she remembered as warm and calloused, were now soft and almost cold. They ran over her cheeks and it gave her chills. His fingers caressed the nape of her neck and he pulled her closer to him.

She put her arms around his waist until her hands met. Their lips met for one, long, intense moment. The pair pulled away. Slowly a smile crawled across Nathan's mouth. This made Brooke's do the same.

The two stood facing each other. Brooke dropped her carry on to her side and reached for Nathan's hands. As it was so many years before, the silence between the two was nearly perfect. They knew there was nothing to be said. They knew what each other were thinking. Brooke was sorry and Nathan was too.

He reached for her bag and began to walk. Brooke followed close behind. Chewing on her lip desperate to talk she reached for his arm. She knew he had something to say.

Her tug stopped him and he turned around. He readjusted the strap on his shoulder and said, "So why didn't you get on the plane?"

"I did." She said, sitting down in the middle of the airport. Nathan remained standing and let the businessmen, mothers, and everyone else under the rainbow pass them.

He looked at her, confused. "You mean that you were on the plane and you got off?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

He nodded, "What made you do it?"

She sighed. "I was looking out the window on the plane and I was thinking…"

"Don't hurt yourself doing that." Nathan said, jokingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He always used to do this. It was almost like he was belittling her. No one realized that sometimes she like to be a little philosophical.

"Nathan I am being serious."

He looked down, "I know, I'm sorry."

She smiled at him. How could she stay mad at a face that looked like that? She continued. "But I was looking out the window and thinking," She looked at Nathan before she continued. He was contently listening. "I was wishing that my life was like a movie. You know what I mean? I was wishing that you could come running onto the plane and kiss me and tell me never to leave you again or at least come running outside the plane waving at each of the windows like a madman searching for me…"

"I almost did that but they wouldn't let me past security."

She glared at him, "You're doing it again."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, then I started to wish this was all a dream."

Now he was listening. What was a dream, he asked himself. He wondered if she had wished she had never come back to Tree Hill and never seen him again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like if I closed my eyes and then opened them I would be back in high school again. I would be living with my parents," She paused, "We would be together…"

"We still can be."

She was quiet for a moment. "I have to go back eventually you know."

He nodded his head and reached for her hands, pulling her up off the ground. "I was afraid of that."

The two continued walking in silence until finally reaching Nathan's Mercedes. He threw her carry on bag into the backseat and looked at her, "Where are your other bags?"

"Still on the plane I am sure." She paused, thinking hard, "I will call someone and they will get them for me in Charlotte." Brooke played with the waist band on her pants and looked over at Nathan. "Were you waiting for me?"

He looked at her, "When?" Starting the car he watched Brooke stir in her seat. She continued to chew on her bottom lip. She and he both knew she needed to stop that but it was her comfort blanket and no one was going to take that away from her.

"Since I left."

He sighed not exactly anxious to discuss this. He didn't mind talking about the future but chatting about the past was not exactly his idea of a good time and he wasn't afraid to tell her that. "Do we have to talk about this right now?"

Her head dropped and she said, "I don't know why talking about it now would be such an inconvenience to you."

"Its not that it is an inconvenience Brooke, it's just that I don't exactly enjoy talking about the worst part of my life, okay?"

"It's a simple question Nathan." She pulled her legs into the seat and rested her head on her knees, focusing on the road in front of them.

"Okay, fine. Yes. I waited on you and you never came back. I waited and waited and waited. I would sit behind the tree in the park every night. Every night for a year, Brooke, just hoping that one night you would decide to come home and I wanted to be there, waiting for you incase you came looking for me."

"And I never did." She said, feeling tears swell into the corners of her eyes.

"And you never did." He replied. He turned to her and watched the first tear drip down her face. "is that what you wanted to hear?"

She shook her head, "It's not what I wanted to hear." She turned to look at him and said, "But it's what I needed to hear."

He gave her a confused look, "How's that Brooke?"

"The whole time I was in Charlotte I would sit around and wonder if you were thinking about me. I would make myself sick I would worry so much."

"Worry about what?" He asked as he pulled into his driveway. He got out of the car.

Brooke did the same and followed him toward the front door, "That you had found someone who was better than me."

"It that what you thought I was thinking about while you were gone?" He watched her shrug her shoulders. "For the longest time I couldn't even look at other girls."

She rolled her eyes, "You are so just saying that."

"Am not." He said shaking his head.

She crossed her arms, "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"You know where."

Brooke and Nathan got back into his SUV and went back to a familiar place, a place where they had spent their best and worst times, there home away from home, behind that giant oak tree in the park.

Brooke sat cross legged on the grass in the park. Nathan ran his fingers over the carved wood. She motioned for him to sit down. He did just as she asked and she crawled into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. The top on her head touched his chin and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I didn't want to leave." She turned her head to look at him, "You know that."

He nodded his head and she turned hers around to face the tree in front of them. "I hoped not. I didn't want to be without you."

"It was hard for me too."

"I know."

"I still loved you."

"I know."

She turned her head and glared at him, "Wrong answer."

He smiled, "I still loved you too."

She smiled back, "And I still love you."

"I still love you too."

"Its okay for us to be together you know."

He laughed. "I was the one who was always telling you that."

"I know, I just now got it." She smiled at him. "I guess you could say someday came later than sooner."

He scoffed at her, "Ah yes, the 'maybe someday' line."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "It was good though." She put her hand over her heart,

"Very moving."

He reached for her hand, "You ready?"

"For what?" She asked taking his hand and letting him help her up.

He took he hand and led her to the car, "The rest of our lives."

**Author Note:**   
First of all I would like to thank ever single person who read this story and review it. I definitely appreciate all of the reviews, positive and negative I love them all.   
Second of all if people actually like my Nathan Brooke pairing then I will possibly write a sequel to this story. So just tell me if you liked this story enough to read another one.  
Thirdly and finally Thanks to everyone who gave Lauren a chance and didn't just single her out and another one of those new character that everyone hates. So thank you for that.  
_It's been real, It's been fun, It's been real fun.  
_Em


End file.
